Kuroko No Basket-Midorima X Reader-Bad Day- Part 1
by KitKat2000
Summary: Midorima is destined to have a bad day. It's a fact. And accidentally taking someone else's Basketball clothes really wasn't a good idea...


Midorima refused to move from his bed. He gripped the sheets, light green eyes staring at the ceiling. Takao hammered on his door again.

"Miiido! Come on! We're going to be late!" Takao thumped the door with his fist.

Midorima didn't bother to reply. He wasn't going anywhere at all. He rolled over to his right, covering his face with the pillow. His phone lay close, the Cancer horoscope for the day still on the screen. He sighed and switched to his left side. He hated missing Basketball practise, or anything really. But today? No, if he so much as stepped outside the door, he would get the worst luck in history. Will he not shoot a single hoop? Will he sprain his ankle and not be able to play at all? Chip a nail? Get his taped fingers slammed in a door?

He groaned and wished that Takao would go away already. He wouldn't understand. Midorima slowly turned his head to his phone again. Maybe... He made a mistake? No, he never made mistakes. But, sighing, he took up his phone, silently pressing the Oha Asa Cancer horoscope.

 _Oh dear, Cancer! You will not have such a good day!  
Try to lay as low to the ground as possible!  
But no matter what happens, remain positive!_

 _Today's Lucky Item: A-  
_  
There was an alarming crunch and Takao appeared, grinning.

"Hey, Midorima!" Takao gave his trademark grin.

Midorima scowled heavily and threw his phone down on the bed, standing up.

"What did you do to my door?"

"Me?... The door..?" Takao suddenly seemed less happy and looked slightly abashed. "Might of kicked it in... But it turned out it wasn't locked..."

Midorima clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. He picked up his glasses with his taped fingers and placed them on his nose, glaring fiercely at his team mate. Takao didn't meet his gaze and instead stared at the wall.

"So... Shall we go?"

~*~

Midorima cursed himself as he rooted through his bag. Stupid, stupid stupid! He had left his phone on his bed because he had been too busy yelling at Takao and angrily getting dressed. Now, he couldn't hear the lucky item of the day. When he first heard his horoscope, he had simply flung his phone down and rolled back onto the bed. He cursed himself again. The fact that Takao also told him that there was extended Basketball practise and therefore Ōtsubo will be a bit grouchy did not help.

Midorima wanted to go back to bed more than anything at this point. Why did he let Takao manoeuvre him out the door? Oh yes. He had no choice. Midorima only half listened to Takao's chatting, his eyes glazed over. Due to the stupid prediction, he didn't have time to eat or fully wake up. This wasn't going to be a good day at all.

Takao and Midorima rounded the corner and-

 _Wham!_

Midorima had slammed right into a girl. They both yelped and fell ungracefully to their butts. The girl apologised over and over again, blaming it on herself. Her (h/c) hair was loosely held back in a ponytail and she seemed to be in a rush. Midorima muttered something about it not being a big deal.

"S-Sorry again!"

Midorima wanted her to go. He was feeling incredibly grouchy and wanted her to stop apologising. He waved her off and grabbed the bag that held his Basketball uniform. Ignoring her, he walked past her and left Takao to apologise on his behalf. Takao scrambled after him, jogging.

"Heeey, Midorima! That wasn't very nice! What a thing to do! To a pretty girl as well!" Takao commented, glancing back at the girl.

"I don't think that she was that pretty."

"Miiiiidddoooo!"

~*~

Midorima hurried to the courts. It had been a fairly okay day. He just needed to get the extended practise done and then the day was over and he could go home and stay in bed. Midorima felt slightly relieved. He thought that it would be a terrible day.

Midorima went to the changing rooms, exchanging nods with his team mates. He puts his two bags down and opened up the bag where his Basketball uniform was-

What.

In the bag was a crumpled girl's Basketball uniform. For Gakuen. Ah. His former team-mate's new school. But why was it here?!

Takao slapped Midorima's shoulder as a friendly greeting.

"Yo, Mido!"

"The hell is this?" Midorima showed Takao the uniform.

Takao had a bemused expression on his face. He reached into the bag and took out a bright pink shoelace that was chilling in the shorts of the uniform. He wound it around his finger before unwinding it and dropped it back in the bag.

"Either you have a secret girlfriend that plays Basketball at Gakuen, or you lead a double life and pretend to be a girl. I think the latter is more likely for you."

Midorima ignored Takao. He was thinking fast, thinking back to every moment where he might of picked up a girl's basketball uniform. But there was no female basketball players at this school. Well duh, it was Gakuen. But he hadn't been to Gakuen for a long while. Then where...

 _Girl... Gakuen... Basketball..._

"That girl! That girl we bumped into-"

"Oi! You bumped into her!-"

"-She must have stolen mine-"

"-Why would a pretty girl want your horrible clothes?-"

"-And I picked hers up!"

"What's going on?"

Ōtsubo was standing in the doorway, his large body nearly filling in the frame. As expected, he looked annoyed and grouchy.

"I told everyone to get on the court. Takao, why are you still here? Midorima, why aren't you dressed?" Ōtsubo demanded, running a hand through his short, brown hair.

"Ōtsubo! I accidentally picked up a girl's basketball uniform!" Midorima grabbed the bag and Takao. "I want to quickly return it and get mine back!"

Takao looked puzzled. "Go all the way to Gakuen?"

Midorima gave Takao a death glare.

"No."

"But-"

"Midorima, get the spare uniform and get out on the court." Ōtsubo said, before going.

~*~

The spare uniform was horrible. Smelt and didn't fit him at all. One of the dirty trainers were missing a shoelace. Takao held Midorima down while he inserted the pink shoelace through the shoe, despite Midorima's angry protests. This really was a bad day.

~!~

"Uh... Captain? I think I picked up a boy's Shutoku basketball uniform..."

"Wear it anyway. I've always wondered what you looked like in more revealing clothes. It's twice your size!"

 _Slap!_

"Ow!"  
 ** _  
Continued in Part 2_**


End file.
